


the sun will come out tomorrow

by Sunbeam21



Series: coming out (get the party started) [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Background Logicality - Freeform, Crying, Homophobia, Human AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Why do I do this, actually that could be a pun, bad reactions to coming out, characters talking about homophobia, homophobic parents, oh heck titles, someday there will be a happy part to this, the author promises a happy part but this is not it, we going w an annie song unironically or ironically who knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunbeam21/pseuds/Sunbeam21
Summary: the next day is better.  virgil is safe.the next day is also not better.  virgil is not himselfthe next day is also weird.  logan is not himself either-again read the tags for warnings
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: coming out (get the party started) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570327
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	the sun will come out tomorrow

In a way, tomorrow is better 

Virgil is with them. He’s safe. He slept eventually. Not enough, but some. He’s eaten and he’s healthy and he’s okay. And he’s with Roman. 

But also, tomorrow is worse

Roman watches as Virgil wanders around the house, looking so lost in a place he’s always comfortable

He thinks of all the movie nights, all the study dates, all the time they’ve spent hanging out here

How comfortable and happy and himself Virgil was, the confidence he had, the permanent smile on his face

And compares it to now

To how Virgil can’t seem to sit down for five minutes, can’t stay still, and worst of all, can’t open up about the problem

He fidgets in his seat now, playing with his sleeves, bouncing his legs, biting his lip

And saying nothing 

This isn’t his Virgil, Virgil is quiet yes, and anxious often, but he talks to Roman. He’s witty and sarcastic and confident in his own way

But now

Now he seems so broken

Patton passes through the living room on his way to the kitchen, and hands Virgil a fidget cube he’d left there once. Or maybe it’s one of Logan’s, Roman can’t actually tell. Thankfully, Virgil accepts it with a ghost of a smile, and focuses on it

Roman stares up at his dad sadly, questioningly, and Patton tilts his head toward the kitchen. Roman presses a quick kiss to Virgil’s forehead before following his dad to the kitchen

Virgil doesn’t react

“How’s dad?” Roman asks, because his nerdy father has been upstairs all day and he’s worried about him

“About the same as Virgil” Patton replies. “Quiet. Anxious. Lost”

It’s weird to think they’re going through the same thing but it makes sense

“Could they help each other?” Roman asks, hope colouring his voice for the first time since Virgil rang him last night

“Maybe” Patton doesn’t sound sure but the same hope is in his voice as his son’s. He heads upstairs to talk to his husband

Roman sits next to Virgil on the couch again, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend

Virgil doesn’t react. His cuddle-monster boyfriend doesn’t even lean in to Roman, and he feels a pang in his chest 

His dads come downstairs a few minutes later

He’s never seen Logan look so unlike himself. His hair is a mess, he has no tie on, and he looks so unsure of everything

He never wants to see that look on anyone again

Logan sits across from Virgil, holding onto Patton at all times. In a weird way they mirror Roman and Virgil, except Logan seems more aware of Patton than Virgil is of Roman. 

Logan reaches out to touch Virgil’s hand gently, and the dam breaks. 

He flings himself at Logan, grabbing onto the man and crying his eyes out

Logan comforts him as best he can, and Patton and Roman whisper reassurances to Virgil too

They don’t talk about how they’re all crying 

They don’t talk about how awful Virgil and Logan look when they separate

They let Virgil talk. He shares how he finally planned to come out to his parents, how he wanted to surprise Roman, how he really did think he’d be ringing his boyfriend with good news last night

Logan shares with him how his own coming out went, years ago. How he had expected the best and feared the worst simultaneously. How he had no one to go to but Patton afterwards. 

They both talk about the hurt, the confusion, the pain

Logan says he was glad to have Patton. And he’s glad Virgil has them to turn to. 

Roman feels anger welling up inside. Anger at Logan’s parents. Anger at Virgil’s parents. Anger at himself for not knowing Virgil was planning on coming out, for not being there. 

He doesn’t want to leave Virgil but he needs a moment to deal with this before he screams

Roman steps outside, and a moment later Patton follows. 

He understands immediately. He’s been there himself. He’s back there right now in a way. He’s just as angry and sad and worried. 

Patton hugs Roman and Roman holds onto him like he’s a lifeline. 

They return inside to find Virgil and Logan barely awake on the couch, emotionally exhausted above anything else. 

Roman immediately hugs his dad and then his boyfriend 

And he vows to protect his family forever. No matter what.


End file.
